Dora Makes a Grounded Video Out of Manic and gets Grounded
''This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. '' ''Dora Makes a Grounded Video Out of Manic and Gets Grounded ''is a grounded video created by Sarah West. Plot Dora is bored, so she decides to make a grounded video out of Manic. In the video, Manic gets sent to bed early for refusing to eat vegetables. Dora's video gets a lot of dislikes on Youtube, and she gets grounded as a punishment. Transcript Dora: I'm going to make a grounded video out of Manic the Hedgehog, one of Sonic's stupid siblings from that stupid Sonic Underground cartoon. I don't understand why some people praise him so much. He's just a silly green hedgehog who says stuff like "dude" way too much and his only talent is playing the drums. Let's see how a little Latina girl like me can beat the competition of a really overrated fictional character. (A few minutes later) Dora: Ha! That stupid overrated drum-playing green hedgehog deserves it! Let's see how my video turned out. (In the video) Manic: I'm not eating this garbage, man! You can't make me! Manic's fake mom: Manic, you'll have to eat what I cooked for you, whether you like it or not. Besides, vegetables are good for you. Manic: Nuh-uh! I'd rather have Pop-Tarts! Manic's fake mom: No, Manic. We're having vegetables. Toaster pastries are bad for your health. Manic: No! I don't want vegetables. I want what I want, so give me what I want when I want it! (Manic flips over the table) Manic's Fake Mom: Manic! How dare you flip over the table? That's it! You're grounded until Christmas! Go to your room now, young man! Manic: (Larry The Cucumber's No Soundclip) Dora: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! He totally deserves it! Time to upload this on YouTube. (30 minutes later) Dora: Wow, it looks like my video got a lot of views! Now, let's see the comments. I can't wait to hear what people have to say about my video. (Dora saw that she got negative feedback from many GoAnimate users) Dora: Whoa. That's a lot of negative feedback. Wait a minute - did my video just receive a copyright strike? (Sonic appears behind Dora) Sonic: You did. Dora: Gah! How did you get in? Sonic: I heard that you made a grounded video out of my little brother. When I was looking at some videos on YouTube, I came across your video and realized that you were making a grounded video out of a fictional character that you think is too overrated. What has Manic ever done to you? Since you cyberbullied my brother through a grounded video, do you know what I'm going to do now? Dora: What are you going to do? Sonic: I'm going to call your parents. Dora: Uh-oh... (Sonic pulls out his phone and calls Dora's parents) Sonic: Hello, Mrs. Marquez. This is Sonic the Hedgehog. Your daughter was cyberbullying my brother through a grounded video. Elena: What? Really? Sonic: It's true. Elena: Oh, for goodness sakes! Dora knows that she shouldn't be cyberbullying. We're going to punish her for her actions when she gets home. Sonic: Allright, see you soon. Goodbye. (At Dora's house) Elena: Dora, you're in big trouble, young lady. I can't believe you made a grounded video out of a fictional character that's never done anything bad to you. You know making grounded videos is not a good thing to do, because it can give you a lot of dislikes on Youtube and you can get terminated for doing that! Cole: That's right, and you're grounded, young lady. there will be no computer, no TV, no video games, no radio, no toys, no Fake VHS openings, no Paramount or Nickelodeon movies and shows, no Paramount or Nickelodeon video games, no Nickelodeon Universe, no Paramount or Nickelodeon music, no Paramount or Nickelodeon live shows, no Paramount or Nickelodeon Books, no Paramount or Nickelodeon clothes, no Paramount or Nickelodeon related-foods, no Paramount or Nickelodeon toys, no Nickelodeon Suites Resort, no Junk Food of any Kind, no Restaurants of any kind, no concerts of any kind, no sporting events of any kind, no theme parks of any kind, no holidays, no vacations, no live shows of any kind, and no anything else for you. All you can do are chores around the house and reading books that are not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, and that's it. Abuela: Now go to bed while we give away your stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon to the needy, except your bed and blanket, you horrible little girl! Dora: Noooooooo! That's not fair! I hate you all! I wish you were dead! Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West